Shots of Love
by Ronnie and The Professor
Summary: Team Flash goes out for drinks to celebrate their most recent victory. When Cisco gets drunk, he starts flirting (badly) with Barry. (Barry x Cisco)


Cisco and Caitlin monitored the fight, watching street camera footage on the computer. He had been looking for any weaknesses the new meta-human might have in order to help the scarlet speedster out. This meta was more or less made of crystal, hard and lethally sharp crystal. Cisco had an idea.

"Barry, you remember with Girder how you broke his shell? Try that with this dude, but if I'm right, you only have to hit 686 mph." Cisco said into the microphone as he furiously double checked his calculations.

"Got it." Barry panted. He prepared to run.

Cisco watched him go, a mere blur on the cameras, but ultimately he hit his target. The crystalline figure shattered like glass under the super sonic punch.

"Aw, yeah!" Cisco cheered, "Flash, one, Prismo, zero!"

"Really? Prismo?" Caitlin said, making her signature you're-an-idiot face at Cisco.

"Yeah! Like prism, 'cuz crystals are all prism-y when they form, and then Prismo, 'cuz he's all crystal-prism-y ..." Cisco furrowed his brow and mentally re-evaluated the intelligence of his sentence.

"Well, sounds like a good name to me." Barry laughed. "I'll back in a sec."

Literally a second later, Cisco felt the rush of wind that indicated Barry's return.

"Good job, man!" He congratulated Barry, high-fiving him. "We should totally all go out for drinks tonight, and celebrate." Cisco paused, remembering that Barry couldn't drink thanks to his new powers. "Or, uh, go out for smoothies?"

"No," Barry smiled, understanding Cisco's cover up, "Drinks sound good. I'll just be the designated driver tonight." Cisco smiled at him and nodded in thanks.

"Great!" Cisco said enthusiastically, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Cisco and Caitlin walked into the pub and grabbed a seat at the bar. Barry walked in a few minutes later and joined them. They ordered the first round of drinks, Caitlin slipping a few small bottles of her specially invented super strong alcohol over to Barry so he could have a tiny bit of fun.<p>

They were all having fun, talking about their regular lives and bringing up stories from the past, but after the fourth round of shots, Cisco was beginning to feel extremely out of it. His thoughts wandered as he momentarily tuned out his friends, and he began to think about Barry. About his adorable smile, about how he was always kind and sweet to others, and not to mention that hot body! Cisco began to blush slightly.

Barry looked over at him as the next round came. Cisco downed the shot, his mind getting fuzzier as the effects of the alcohol set in.

"Hey, Cisco, you okay? You don't look so good." Barry asked, looking mildly concerned as he noticed his friend getting more unsteady.

"Pshhhh, yeah, I'm fiiiine!" Cisco drawled out, waving him away. Then he grinned goofily. "But are YOU okay? 'Cuz you look pretty HOT to me!"

Caitlin started laughing madly at this and Barry laughed, mouthing 'oh my god' as he covered his face.

"That's enough alcohol for you!" Caitlin said as she shooed away the bartender who was about to refill their glasses. She hadn't been quite as afflicted by the drinks so far, having a higher alcohol tolerance, and was a bit more coherent at this point than Cisco.

Cisco pouted a little, then began giggling again.

"Hey, Barry," He managed between giggles, "Are your legs tired?" Barry laughed and nodded jokingly, already knowing where this was going. "Cuz you've been running at an extremely high velocity through my mind all night!"

"Oh, god!" Barry muttered under his breath as he collapsed on the bar top chuckling. "Cisco, you need to stop."

"Only if you stop being so cute!" Cisco replied, pointing at Barry and booping his nose.

"Barry," Caitlin said, wiping away tears, "We need get him home. And by we, I mean you, because I cannot drive like this."

"Yeah." Barry agreed. He had to save Cisco from any further embarrassment might feel the next day. "Where are your keys?"

"Actually, Cisco drove us here, so..." She pointed at his pockets.

"Okay." Barry prepared himself. "Cisco? Hey buddy, can you give me your keys?" Cisco turned to face him, suddenly turning serious.

"But, you already have the keys to my heart." He then grinned, and giggled again. Barry face-palmed.

"Come on, just hand me your keys so we can get you home." Cisco complied this time and handed them over.

They paid the bill, then Barry helped Caitlin up and she put an arm around his shoulder to steady herself. Cisco got up and grabbed Barry's hand, intertwining their fingers. Barry glanced at their hands, a small blush creeping onto his face. They began walking.

They made it to Cisco's car quickly. Caitlin sat in the front seat, while Cisco took the back. Barry got in and began to drive, following the directions that Caitlin gave.

Although Barry and Caitlin were blasting Lady Gaga and singing along in the front, Cisco remained quiet during the drive. His mind was still very addled from the liquor, and he found it hard to concentrate. His thoughts drifted between Barry and work, and he began to grow tired, the gentle motions of the car lulling him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Cisco woke up. He was being pulled out of his car by someone. The person carried him up some steps bridal style, and he rested his head on their chest, snuggling into the warmth.<p>

He heard a door being unlocked as the person carried him in. The person fumbled for a few minutes, trying to close the door and find a light switch to the best of their abilities without hands. Soon, a light was flicked on, and Cisco was carried forth and set down clumsily on a bed.

He opened his eyes halfway and saw Barry sitting down next to him, taking off his shoes. Cisco peered around at the unfamiliar room and assumed he was at Barry's house. He kicked off his own shoes and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Barry?" Cisco whispered. "Why 'm I at your house?"

"You passed out in the car, and I don't know where you live. So, I just thought you could stay here for the night."

"Oh."

"Don't worry," Barry started, "I'll take the couch downstairs, you get the bed." Cisco turned to face him, looking confused.

"Why don't you just sleep in here? 'S big enough for both of us." He suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world, patting the space next to him.

"I dunno, man, it's just-"

"Pleeeaase?" Cisco whined. "Don't leave me here alone! 'Sides, 's prolly comfier here anyways."

"Well... I... I guess so." Barry shrugged and gave in. Cisco's face lit up. He got up and tackled Barry to the bed with a hug.

"Thank you!" He whispered next to Barry's ear. Then he pulled back a little, face hovering just inches over Barry's.

"Your eyes are so pretty." Cisco said suddenly. Barry blushed, not knowing what to do. "And your nose, and your chin, and your..." Cisco's eyes trailed down Barry's face, stopping at his lips.

Cisco pulled back and looked away, realizing that what he had been about to do probably wasn't what the man under him wanted.

"I'm sorry." He said. Then he lied down on the edge of his side. "I'm sorry. Let's jus' sleep."

"Yeah... okay." He heard Barry say as the man lied down next to him and pulled up the covers. Soon, they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>The rising sun shone through the open curtains, waking Cisco up early. He blearily opened his eyes and saw Barry next to him, still sleeping.<p>

After a moment of confusion, he sat up, leaning against the headboard, and remembered where he was. Then he began remembering the events of the past night, how they had gone to the bar, how he'd gotten more than kinda drunk, and how he'd started flirting with Barry. Badly.

Oh, man, he thought. His face flushed with embarrassment. Then, he remembered that he'd also almost kissed Barry. At least, he thought it was almost. The memories towards the end of the night were still pretty foggy, and all he knew was that their faces had been awfully close, and he had had such a huge crush on Barry that it was entirely possible he'd done something even more stupid than he could remember.

He groaned quietly. He was frustrated with himself for being so dumb, and now all he could do was worry about how badly he'd probably messed up their friendship.

Barry began to stir. Cisco watched him from the corner of his eye as he sat up and stretched.

"G'morning." Barry yawned.

"Morning." Cisco replied. He stared intently at his hands, too afraid of the judgement that might be seen in Barry's face.

"So, what do you remember from last night?" Barry asked groggily. Cisco sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Everything," He groaned, "Except... did I kiss you? 'Cuz I feel like I might have, and if I did then... oh, man. I would owe you one massive apology and, like, a bag of twizzlers, or one punch-Cisco-in-the-face-free coupon."

"No, but you almost did." Barry said, laughing slightly and shaking his head.

"Crap, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to be so..." He struggled to find the right words. "Flirty? Rude? Stupid?" Cisco shrugged. As far as he was concerned, they all fit his behavior last night.

"It's okay, really. Actually, it was kinda cute." Cisco lifted his head up and stared uncertainly at Barry.

"Wait, what?"

"Was all the flirting last night just because you were drunk? Or did you have a crush on me before?" Barry asked, ignoring his question.

"Uh... no, I've kinda had a teensy, little, tiny crush on you for, like... ever since a little while after you woke up?" Barry paused to digest this information.

Then, Barry whipped off the covers and crawled over on the bed to face the younger man, practically straddling him. Cisco's face took on an expression of fear and confusion, unsure of what Barry would do next.

"What are y-?" Barry cut him off with a kiss. Cisco pulled back so sharply that he hit his head on the wall behind him.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Barry asked, grabbing his shoulders and leaning in. Cisco groaned in pain and held the back of his head.

"Warn me next time, alright?" He said, looking up to meet Barry's eyes. The speedster smiled.

"Sorry," He said after pausing for a minute, "Cisco, I am about to kiss you again. Okay?" Cisco tried to glare at him, but soon broke into a smile and nodded.

Their lips met. This time, Cisco didn't pull back as he savored the moment, taking in everything he could about the man holding him. Eventually they broke apart, and Barry moved next to him again so they could cuddle, Cisco leaning against his chest.

"So," Cisco interrupted the silence, "You really like me back? Since when?"

"A little while ago. I just had to do some moving on first." He replied. Cisco nodded in understanding.

Cisco looked up at him and smiled softly, thinking how lucky he was to have won the man's affections.


End file.
